It Will Be The End Of Mine
by EverythingHappensEventually
Summary: Brennan, Booth, ove,30-40-50 years, swearing, heartbreak, and tears. M for future chapters  But only if you demand them, otherwise its left as a oneshot.
1. It Will Be The End Of Mine

_Listen to: "It Dont Matter To The Sun" By Rosie Thomas while reading, the inspiration for this fic!_

_A little break from "Oh My God," but readers of that story sit tight, I will have a new chapter for you before tomorrow!_

**It Aint Going To Stop The World,  
But It Will Be The End Of Mine.**

_Enough was enough,_ she thought, _just close your eyes, and jump in. _

She decided that she was going to go for it, be the gambler, give them a chance. Maybe it would be a horrible mistake, but what if it wasnt? What if she could give him 30,40, 50 years. What if all those things he said, what if they could be true. Making love, marriage, a family. Filling your heart with something other than blood. Two souls becoming one. What is it could happen. What if they could be happy.

He had been the one to admit it, but she also knew, right from the begining, she knew. She was done letting her fear, her analytical brain, and her 'better judgement' get in the way.

She made her way up to his apartment, it had been about a month or so since she had told him _"No, no! I cant, I .. I dont know how." _ while they both cried infront of the Hoover.

She smiled to herself, she loved him. She needed to tell him, to hear him say that he loved her, to kiss him and to just _feel _without over analyzing things to the point of decay. _Blood is in your heart, _but hers felt full of something else. She floated to his door, excited, happy, complete.

She knocked lightly, and wonderd how she should greet him. _I should just go for it. Be the gambler, just kiss him, pull him to the bedroom, rip off his shirt and his cocky belt buckle and just devour him, we could talk afterwards. _She could hear his footsteps right behind the door, and when he opened it, she was the one left surprised.

"Uh..Bones.. Hi." He greeted her, awkwardly, narrowing the opening of the door to hide his messy apartment, to shield the clothes that were strewn across the floor, the bottle of wine and two glasses on the counter. He stood slightly behind the door, naked except for the sweats he pulled on hastily when he heard the knock. He hoped she didn't notice his messy hair, his swollen red lips, the woman's voice floating through the air, "Seeley? Is that the takeout?"

She did.

"I..I shouldnt have come here. Im sorry." With that she spun arround, almost running down the hall, tears welling in her eyes.

"BONES!" He shouted after her, "Bones come back! Im sorry!" He said, stepping out of the apartment,

"Ill see you at work," she choked out quickly before she was gone from his line of sight.

He leaned against the cold wall of the hallway, closing his eyes, rubbign the bridge of his nose, "fuck," he stepped back inside and slammed the door.

xxxxxx

please review, also - keep it as it is or keep going with chapters? let me know what you think!

~EHE

(And if you haven't already, check out my other stories!)


	2. Blue Skies Can Turn To Grey

_Listen to: "Every Ship Must Sail Away" by Blue Merle_

**Years Pass, And People Change.**

**Blue Skies Can Turn To Grey.**

She cried the entire way home. Tears filled her eyes and made the lights on the highway blur together, she blinked them away, but when they fell to her cheeks she didnt wipe them away. She didnt care. She was too late, she waited too long. He moved on, he told her he was going to. He warned her, she didnt argue, "_I have to move on." "Can we still work together?" _What an idiot. She regretted everything about that night. The second those words _"no.. I cant.. I dont know how" _the second it rolled off her tongue and left her mouth, her heart regretted it. Her heart told her mind to take it back, to kiss him, to say that anything but 'yes' was crazy, but she couldn't. And now, only 4 weeks later, she was somehow six years too late.

xxxxxx

_"Fuck." He stepped back inside and slammed the door._

"**Dammit,**" he leaned against the door, and roughly slid down to the floor, holding his head in his hands. He knew why she was there. He knew why she was upset. He knew he had just fucked things royally. He let out a heavy sigh, slowly hitting his head against the door, trying to encourage a fix for the mess he just made to form.

It didnt.

_I am an idiot. I told her I wanted to spend 30, 40, 50 years with her. I told her I knew. I told her that love was for a lifetime, and then I abandon all that for a fuck with some waitress from a bar. She is never going to trust me again. _

He felt sick, physically. His heart beat heavy, feeling as if it sat in his throat, if he was to be sick, he was sure it would spill from his mouth along with the dinner, beer, wine, and the regret of the woman who was waiting for him, naked, in bed.

xxxxxx

Please review, let me know what you think should play out next.

I love listening to all your different ideas!

~EHE


	3. Next To You

_Listen to: "Next To You" by Ammunition_

**I Can Hear Every Note Better,  
When Im Next To You.**

She pulled into the parkade of her building, and after sitting in her car for a couple minutes, she pulled it out again and back onto the highway. She couldn't go into her apartment. There were memories of him there. Hell, she had his brand of beer in the fridge. She couldn't sit on the couch where they shared so many nights together, talking about everything, laughing, sharing their lives - pasts, present, and hopes for future. She didn't want to deal with any of that. She wanted to forget ever meeting Seely Booth. She wanted to forget how he made her feel, how he made her think, how he made her fall in love, and now - how he made her hurt.

She drove absent minded until she ended up at the Founding Fathers. Falling into a seat at the bar, she ordered a glass of wine and tried to wash Seely Booth from her thoughts.

xxxxxx

Booth pulled himself together enough and wandered into the bedroom. "Sorry.. Um, I have to go." He said, pulling off his sweats and stepping into a pair of jeans, sliding a tee shirt over his head. "Im sorry." He said again, and with that he left a confused waitress in his bed, not leaving any time for explanation before the front door was slammed and he was downstairs, outside, and hailing a cab.

"Where to?" The driver asked. Booth gave him Brennan's address, and after noticing her car was not in its usual place, he gave the driver the address to the lab, the reflecting pool, and finally, the Founding Fathers Pub. He paid the driver, the Founding Fathers was his last hope, and if she wasn't here at least he could indulge in a couple more drinks before he had to stumble home.

xxxxxx

Walking inside, he scanned the room, eyes locking immediately on auburn hair and a slim figure at the bar. She looked devastated, even from behind, she looked hauntingly sad. With a sigh he slipped onto the stool next to her.

xxxxxxx

She knew it was him without looking up. She could smell him, she could feel his presence. She cleared her throat,

"Don't you have company?" her voice was small.

He rubbed his eyes briefly, sighing again. "Don't do that, Bones."

She looked straight ahead, taking a sip of her wine, "Don't call me Bones."

He faced her, "Bones-"

"Don't," Still looking straight ahead. Her voice was wavering, he knew she had been crying.

He sighed again, this time more angrily. "You don't get to do this. You told me no."

She sat in silence, sipping her wine.

He didn't say anything, he feared he was going to throw up. He couldn't remember any bullet feeling worse than knowing he had caused her pain.

"And you," she finally said, rummaging through her purse for a couple bills, and after placing them on the bar next to the half empty glass, "said that love _this, _was _it for you._ Forever." With that she stood up, and quietly stepped past one of the bureau's best.

xxxxxx

Please review, let me know what you think should play out next.

I love listening to all your different ideas!

~EHE


	4. Never Make It

_Listen to: Set Free - Katie Gray_

**We'll Never Never Make It**

He grabbed her arm,

"Bones! Come on, this is ridiculous. You said no. You dont get to be mad, you have to be able to understand that."

He was still breathing, so he hoped that maybe she wasn't as mad as she seemed, also he hoped she wasn't furious with the way he just grabbed her. He gently released her arm, but she stayed standing, facing him - eyes cold, lips pursed.

"Fuck Bones, you think the world revolves around you. I waited for you, for nearly six years. You shot me down, and so im _trying _to move on. You don't get to just change your mind, and then punish me when I've been trying _desperately_ to ignore you."

The whole situation made him angry, and his tone of voice reflected that.

"Everyday I have to stand next to you, I smell your shampoo and I hear you laugh without hesitation and it does something to me, Bones. It makes me crazy. I am amazed by you, every second. I cant think fully when I am around you. I swear I'm 110% more eloquent when we're apart. Half of it is that I'm so dumbfounded by your brain, by the things you say, by your beauty, that my tongue doesn't let me form words. Goddammit the other half is that you just sound amazingly _sexy_ when you correct me. .. I told you I wanted to spend forever with you, and you looked me in the eyes, and you said _'I cant.'_ Bones, I spent 6 years waiting for you to realize what we had. When you told me it wasn't going to happen, I wasn't about to wait any longer. Feelings or not, love or not, I had to attempt to put myself back together, and move on with life. "

He was surprised by his own words. Everything he had been thinking and feeling since that night in front of the Hoover just kind of exploded off his tongue.

She didn't say anything, she just stared at him with a soft frown, trying to process the information he had just given her.

"Bones," he sighed, taking her hand gently, "I had to put up walls - you know, compartmentalize. It had nothing to do with not loving you, but it had _everything_ to do with you not letting me."

She nodded slowly,

"So that woman.."

He shook his head immediately, "Nothing, Bones. Just a woman, a distraction, a biological urge." He spoke very softly, leaning into her,

"I didn't want to hurt you, ever."

She nodded slowly again, silent.

"Bones, what does.. what does this mean. You want to give us a shot?" He held his breath for the answer, he didn't know if he would live through another rejection from this woman.

Finally she spoke, "Booth, I want everything you explained to me. I want to be happy in 30,40,50 years.." She paused, taking a deep breath,

"I want to 'give this a shot' with you, but I'm terrified. I feel like we are bound to do this forever, this back and forth. I feel like we just missed each other. I feel like we will never make it." Her eyes welled up with tears now, and she gripped his hand tighter.

"Why.._why_?" Booth asked, suddenly back in front of the Hoover, asking the same question to the '_I cant ' _ that changed everything forever.

"Because nothing lasts Booth. Statistically, this will end, its both improbable to assume it wont, and impossible to ignore." She responded, looking away briefly to fight the tears from falling to her cheeks.

"Bones, " he pulled her closer, foreheads together, "thats like saying that you don't want to live - because you know at some point, your going to die."

She swallowed hard, and he continued, wiping the tears from her cheek with his thumb,

"Your right, this will end. And who knows if it will be tomorrow or in five years or when were 97 and one of us dies.. You can't know, your right, but dont give up on me, dont give up on us, on the time we _could _ have together. Don't just throw it away because your scared."

She didn't respond, so he took the silence as an opportunity to brush his lips against hers. He kissed her softly, savoring the time together, memorizing the taste and feel of her lips, hoping it wouldn't be the last kiss they shared together.

xxxxxx

Reviews please, they keep me updating!

:)

~EHE


	5. Fever When You Kiss Me

_Listen to: Fever - Ray Charles ft. Natalie Cole_

**I Get Fever, When You Kiss Me.**

_He kissed her softly, savoring the time together, memorizing the taste and feel of her lips, hoping it wouldn't be the last kiss they shared together._

"Booth," she pulled away slowly, "I don't know, I don't know if I can just ignore the fact that I could loose you, I couldn't do that, I couldn't not see you everyday, I couldn't not talk to you.." She wiped the tears from her cheeks, not really caring how disheveled she looked at the moment.

He didn't say anything, it was happening again. His stomach sank violently, his entire body feeling heavy and weighed down.

"Please Booth, " she sniffed, touching his arm. "Please don't look so sad."

She looked away again, feeling as if it physically pained her to see the hurt in his eyes, "I want to Booth.. but, I just can't, I can't ignore-" with that her sentence ended. Seely Booth grabbed the sides of her face, and kissed her deeply, passionately, as if it was the last act he was ever going to do.

xxxxxx

_"Please don't look so sad."_ He couldnt believe it. Twice. Twice he had built walls to protect his heart against this woman, and twice she ahd melted them away. Twice he verbalized his love for her. Twice she said no. In front of the Hoover, his world cumbled. All he had wanted, hoped for, _hell,_ all he knew, looked him in the eyes and said no. And now here, it was as if she was cutting the bandages of which he pieced that world together again, letting it fall to bits amongst her feet.

_"I want to Booth.. but.." _her words didn't really register with the FBI agent, he felt them more than anything, but he was sure he wasnt hearing her correctly.

"_I just can't.." _Well, he knew what can't meant.

_Fuck it. _He thought, _its been six years. I know she feels what I feel, I know she wants this. _He weighed his options, _I know she wants to. She is almost a prisoner in her mind. She cant see past rational and probabilities. She wont just throw her goddamn heart into overdrive. _

With that he grabbed her face with both hands, turning her towards him and slamming their lips together. He kissed her almost violently, biting her lower lip then soothing it with a flick of his tongue and a soft kiss. She fisted the chest of his tee shirt in her hands and pulled him deeper towards her, opening her mouth, allowing his tongue to fight with hers for possession. She moaned outwardly into his lips, and if there had been time to process what was happening, he would probably smile at the fact that she was _feeling _and not thinking. Her actions spoke for her heart.

His hands left her face and went straight to her waist, lifting her to stand in between his legs, and she placed her arms around his neck as he began to kiss down her jaw line, roughly biting her neck, licking, sucking, until he reached her collarbone, placing delicate kisses across it and back upwards.

She moaned again, subconsciously thrusting herself towards him, pulling him closer to her.

"Lets go to my apartment," it came out of her mouth huskily, and she could feel him tighten his grip on her at her words.

xxxxxx

Please review, also -

The only negative-ish(its not really since everyone is always so nice with their reviews!) is that the chapters are too short, which they definitely are! I am wondering if you want a short chapter like it has been about 1 or (sometimes) even 2 times a day, or if you would like me to save it all up for once a week? Also, are the songs a bad idea? Let me know if you like them/actually youtube them or if I should keep the music to myself!

Feedback please, about this and about the story!

~EHE


End file.
